


No more ignorance, No more bliss

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dark She-Ra, Gen, Good guy turned bad, Post Season 3, bow being bow, flirting huntara, flirting with darkness too, main character turns dark, mother shadow weaver, possible dark glimmer???, possible flirting, redemption for some characters?, shadow weaver being protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: After the season 3 finale there is still a lot to process for everyone, but especially Adora. But what if these dark emotions of hers, even though well hidden most of the time, attract a darker power to emerge from her sword? Shadow Weaver had warned that the magic can become destructive, but what about coruptive? If a virus could infect her from the sword, why not darkness?





	1. No more ignorance, no more bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a little something I cooked up and wanted to share.
> 
> Just like the summary says, Adora probably going to have a rough time (or maybe not, but come on now) still processing everything from this season. Everything did kind of happen pretty quick, especially after she got captured. So of course Adora is going to throw a crazy Pearl fit at some point. (Steven Universe fans here? No, Ok then). But things get more interesting during this little fit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series, or the first scene. Just the twists after.
> 
> P.S. This opening scene is basically a re-write of the healing scene, just from Adora's POV. I just really love this scene and honestly it's where I have to start anyway. Shadow Weavers lines are what this story was born out of. So thank you Shadow Weaver for the inspiration! Now on with the show!

No more ignorance, no more bliss

Adora's POV

I am still lying awake in my bed. I can't sleep. Too much happened. Yes I was excited earlier today about everyone being alive and fixing reality, but after all of us came down from that high of victory the consequences truly set in. Glimmer will have to be Queen now, something she is not perpared for. I think she can do it but I don't want her to becuae of what it means. We are all conflicted about Angela's sacrafice. Strangly enough, no one is mad at me. I'm glad, but still feel guitly none the less. I didn't even want this life. This destiny. I didn't choose it, I was chosen. I can feel my gut twist at those words. I try to think of something else. Anything else, just to get to sleep. But when I let my mind drift memories of what feels like months ago but only happened two days ago pulled themselves up and center behind my closed eyes.

"You are a princess. So you have a rune stone. Yours dwells there in your sword. With it you channel the elemental magic of Ethiera. Let it flow into the sword, and into you." She tells me. I closed my eyes.

"You must learn to concentrate, focus your power." I hear her say. But I started to feel the spark rush towards me so fast, like a racing bullet, that I pulled away before it could reach me.

"I've tried this before! I can't get it to work. What do I do, point the sword at you or what?" I asked, completely freaked out by all of the power that I could draw at once.

"Calm down. Your frustration will cause the energy you produce to become destructive if you're not careful. There must be peace in your mind if you want to heal. Come closer, and allow me to help you." She coo's to me. I hated how her voice still had a hold on me. Even when I was aware of it I still feel it pull me in, beckoning me to trust her.

I take a moment to think about it, and decided to go in the circle. I deiced to trust her.

"You are afraid and refuse to admit it." She takes my hands to have me position the sword pointing to the ground in front of me. "Afraid of your power, of it spiraling out of control." She raised me, she knew me well. That's exactly what I was afraid of. It made me beyond nervous. Even with this new part of my life, having powers and being a princess, she still knew me. Something curled in my chest. Fear. Of her or the power, or both, I couldn't tell.

"Let yourself feel it, then move past it. You are strong then you're fears." My 'mother' encourages me.

She coughs again. I closed my eyes again. I let the power come to me. I breathe it in. I feel it course through my fingers, then to my veins. I gasp as I feel it merge with me. Me and the power are one. I let the sword raise into the air to let the energy spread. I vaguely hear Angela yell in the background. But I am focused on the dying woman in front of me. I reach to Shadow Weaver and hold her face to let my healing energy run through her. Her mask lights up as she breathes her first non-ragged breath.

I feel too much energy build up in the inclosed circle so I took my sword and very ungracefully threw myself out of it. Thankfully Glimmer catches me. I felt a little exhausted but I still needed answers. So I got them.

And then I almost wished I hadn't. I wished she was lying. But I confirmed with Light Hope that she's not. The more I thought about what she had said about "Can just anyone bring a dying woman back to life?" It was all the proof I needed.

Though then, and even now lying here in bed, I didn't want any of it. This all started out as a little escapade to get away and have some fun and then it all changed when I found the sword. It just looked cool so I wanted to take it. If I hadn't touched it, if I had just left the stupid thing alone... Aughghgh I hate this! I toss off my sheets and grab the sword just to slash at the air a couple of times.

I hate knowing I had a family who would have loved me and cared for me and possibly misses me out there that I am not aloud to ever see again! I hate that I wasn't even supposed to be the one who came through the portal, I just did and that is why I was forced to be raised a solider fighting for destruction! I hate that Mara wasn't the last She-Ra like she wanted to be! I hate having to depend on holograms that don't understand what I need even though that is what they are supposed to be here for! I hate that I can't be close with the people I had always thought of as my family! I hate that I can't even trust the one person who went through it all with me, who was by my side through it all, up until I found the stupid sword! I hate that she is hellbent on making me hate her, even after I tried so hard for so long not to give up on her. And now I hate that my best friend has lost her mom because of me. Everyone is depending on me to end this. Angela gave her life (or at least her freedom) so that I could protect them all and end this. I hate it all. I cry out in so much anger, finally dropping to my knees with the sword in hand. I can see my tears streaking the blade down to the rune stone. My whole body was shaking.

I can't stop thinking about the time in the other reality when I still wasn't fully aware that things really were wrong yet. How I was actually happy. And of course I don't like that I was ok with the idea of crushing all of Bright Moon, but at least... at least I still felt in control of my life in some way. I had great friends, my dream position, respect, and most of all my best friend. I felt confident, strong, in command, and in control. Other then the terrifying parts in between and afterwords, it was nice. Would I really want that again? To be clueless to what was really happening. To be faithful in the lies I was being told. Ignorance is bliss after all.

Unforgivably Hordak was right. He has never lied about who I was but that was only because he was horrible enough not to care. He was horrible all around. But I was raised tough. I was raised to be able to handle myself on my own. I was raised to be able to protect myself and others if needed. It's the only reason I am able to fight as She-Ra as well as I do without years of training. I've already had it. I can already tolerate it. I was raised not to be afraid of it. Not to be afraid at all.

What would I have been like if Light Hope had contacted me? If Hordak didn't decide to take me from the field. If maybe instead Light Hope or some other Ethirian family had taken me in and raised me instead. I feel so tired after all of that emotional rampaging. I just want to rest for a little bit, and maybe dream a nice little dream of a non-anxiety fueled life. I collapse to the floor instead though. I can't get back to the bed for some reason. I grip the sword tightly, feeling it hum but not light up. What is happening? I see black spots dancing in my vision, 2,6, too many. I try to fight it, but then I feel a strong jolt from my sword and I lost my vision, and then consciousness.


	2. Style changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! And Happy new year everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own this show.

Style changes

Adora woke up feeling funny. Not necessarily off, just different. She got up like normal and showered and decided she was sick of her dingy red jacket, so she grabbed a nice blue short sleeved top she had received from a grateful co-worker. She had a nice pair of black pants to go with it. she decided to leave her hair down today but she pulled the top half into a small up do for a half up half down look. she rather liked her look. she grabbed a dark gray shawl from her closet to go on top on her outfit and slipped unnoticed out of the castle.

She stretched as she walked her normal running route she used for her morning jogs and was excited to see the closest village come into view. She's been wanting to check out the shopping centers in it but was always sent on missions so she chose to keep fit instead. Now she was happy to ignore training and try something new. She shopped around for a bit and got some nice new clothes with a range of colors in blues and purples and even some dark greens.

She had got to talking to a saytar for a good while, who then helped her pick some new pants and then shoved them into her own purse so Adora could pay for mostly everything and then gave them back to her once they were a block away from the shop. She reminded her of Catra, so she smiled and they kept shopping together. Soon enough it had been an hour and they needed to move on before they would get caught. Her new friend "Abraisa" Guided her to the next village over and they ate at a nice place. They chatted about stuff like people they grew up with and schools. They eventually got to the topic of current jobs and she said she was just a rebellion solider.

Abraisa worked at the pawn shop a couple towns over. She managed the inventory and closed when she needed to. When she asked Adora about her hobbies outside of work Adora froze up. She shyly said training for the war. Abraisa laughed and said she needed better hobbies. Adora agreed and said she wanted to take a brake from the front-lines anyways, hence why she was out alone today.

"I just feel like I've been messing everything up lately. My old best friend has made it clear she wants me to hate her and I am the reason my new best friend just recently lost her mom. I feel like everyone is looking to me to fix things and I just don't want the responsibility anymore." She let a tear drop. She needed today, she really did. Abraisa gave her a half hug around the arms.

"It sounds to me like you could use a lifestyle change." She said as she grabbed her arm and led her away from the dinner, while leaving money for a tip.

Abraisa took her to her own hangout at the local activity center. Adora thought they were gonna play with the kids but she guided her to the other side where the adults were relaxing by the river. She grabbed a towel by for both of them and went to the second person down the stream.

"Hello Revera, can we assist you with cleansing today?" Abraisa asked her. The woman looked at them both and scooted aside for them. She handed them both some leafy green stuff and Abraisa showed Adora how to separate it. Once she got the hang of it Adora found it rather relaxing. She had done 4 stacks of sorted plants from the river before Abraisa showed her how to weave a basket out of sticks to carry what they sorted back to town and sell it to the merchants.

Abraisa later invited her to cone home with her for the night, but Adora had to pass it up. She promised Bow that she would help him with his new arrows tonight. Abraisa told Adora if she ever wants a normal job she could get her one and they laughed before promising to do this again in two days. Adora promised to meet her at the shop they had met at.

Adora snuck back into the castle only to have Shadow weaver stop her in her tracks.

"And where have you been all day?" Her mother asked her. However before Adora could answer Shadow Weaver answered for her. "I'll tell you were you haven't been. You haven't been with your best friends and Castaspella picking flowers for Angelas funeral. So were have you been?" Adora didn't feel like dealing with the woman trying to manipulate her feelings today.

"Where I have been is none of your business." Adora said as she continued to walk pass her old mentor. She was then grabbed by a black hand. While Shadow Weaver had mentally noted the new bag filled with clothes at Adora's left hip and the basket she carried in her hand on her right hip, she wasn't going to let her ignore her. It wasn't like her to disappear like this.

"It is my business when I have to cover for you while you're out stealing with your new friend." Shadow Weaver stated. Adora simply stared at her in surprise.

"I was curious about where you were as well so I tracked you while the others were busy with rose bushes. I must say I am quite surprised in your new choice in 'interest'. I figured you would be more into the muscular type." She hmmed to herself.

"So if you were already spying on me then why ask the stupid question?" Adora retored while rolling her eyes at the muscle comment. Shadow Weaver was surprised again at how much she was acting disrespectful like Catra always did. She didn't seem herself today.

"I'm asking because you seem to be behaving out of character today and I wish to know why the sudden change in personality. If you do not give me a good reason then I might have to report this to-"

"To who?" Adora harshly laughed. "Angela? Castaspella? Glimmer?" She barked out the names with sarcasm. Then she narrowed her eyes on her old mentor. "You have no power here, and especially none over me. So save your empty threats for someone who is actually cares." She stated as she turned to officially walk away. She threw back one last comment before she was completely gone. "If you can actually find anyone who cares about what you have to say here, go ahead and tell them whatever you want." Shadow Weaver was left speechless. She knew Adora beard a lot of distrust and anger towards her; To directly act like she didn't care about her at all was not in character for her. But she was unfortunately right, who would listen to her if she told them?

When she got back in her room she set her bag of clothes down by her closet and went to the vanity to let her hair down and brush it out. She couldn't find said brush so she just transformed her sword into one. While she brushed her hair in front of her mirror she thought about her conversation with Shadow Weaver. It had felt so good to tell her off shove her to the side but something about it all seemed wrong. She didn't want to listen to her words but there was some truth to them.

She didn't just disappear without telling anyone or change her plans suddenly. She didn't condone stealing either. What was up with her? Why did today feel so good? As she stopped the brush halfway down her hair she stared at herself. It was all different. Her attitude down to her look. She knew the others were going to be flower picking today for the funeral, why did she just bail on it? The funeral... She felt a sudden jolt come from her hand and she dropped the brush it had come from.

She gasped as she felt the surge of strange energy cascade through her. She groaned and took a deep breath and settled herself down. When she looked back at herself in the mirror again she noticed some black mist pass through her eyes for a second before it was gone. She smiled. She knew whatever that was was good. She felt much better now. She didn't need to care about what the old woman thought or her tired old tricks. When her friends ask her about her whereabouts she will just tell them she went out for some fresh air. Everything was going to be fine.

She heard a knock on her door and knew it was bow here for his arrow testing practice with Adora. This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will anyone else notice Adora's new personality or will it only be Shadow Weaver? How much deeper into this will she get before someone finally does something about it?
> 
> Let me know what you think of the new content!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I purposely let the healing part slip into present tense and didn't change it. I just feel like that is such a powerful moment for Adora, that even when thinking back on it she would still be able to feel it like it was happening presently. Ya know. It just felt right to me. But that's just my opinion.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
